


Clearing

by aliasattack



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Negan has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasattack/pseuds/aliasattack
Summary: Lucille, known as Lucy, arrived at Alexandria 3 1/2 weeks ago.For the first time in 2 years, she feels like she belongs somewhere.





	Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I've done writing before but as you can probably tell I've never written for a fandom.  
> The idea is that Negan had a daughter before he "rose to power", she hasn't seen him in 2 years.
> 
> I didn't want to portray her as a badass "obviously Negans daughter" type.
> 
> I'd definitely appreciate pointers/criticism, thanks!

Losing count of things seems to happen a lot lately. 

You used to count anything you could in the days before all of this, it helped you stay calm really, but now you can barely keep track of the days before it all goes blurry in your head. A big jumbled mess that nothing soothes, you try to focus on what life was like before.

Your name is Lucille, although you've always been called Lucy. You're named after your late mother, you don't remember her. It's a kind of sick relief, growing up you always wished she were still there, but now it almost seems like she was spared. 

You've been at Alexandria for only 3 1/2 weeks, but you feel like you have a family again. It's nice, but at the same time it makes you nervous, jittery, like you have this itch in your heart and you have to leave it all behind before they get taken away and the feeling, it just builds up in your chest tighter and tighter until you feel like it's going to rip open and-

"Lucy?"

You snap your head upwards, yanked from your thoughts. 

"Ah, hey Carl." you say, probably a little too fast.

You smile, and you really hope he can't read your mind because in that moment you remember the pain and the need to runaway and you feel weak. It makes you sick, weakness will only get people hurt in this world.

He sits down next to you, but you look at the tree instead.

"Ya know, sometimes if I focus all my energy on the nature, I can block out everything else. If I'm lucky I can bring myself back to a memory, and it feels safe there." you whisper.

You expect him to laugh, to call you ridiculous, to say you should focus on the present or you'll get yourself killed, but instead he's nodding when you look over at him.

"What kind of memories?" he questions, moving his eyes over to the tree.

You glance over, staring at a single piece of bark. You furrow your brows and get lost in it.

"We were in a park, before all of this happened. It was my birthday and my dad called me off of school, we were just.. playing baseball I guess. I was never good at it but he was fine with teaching me, and at some point I got mad that I wasn't doing it right and threw the ball. It hit him in the nose and I thought he was going to be pissed so I just.. took off. I ran as far as I could into the woods and finally stopped when I was in a clearing-" you trailed off, looking over at him to see if he was still listening.

"What happened when he found you?" he actually looked interested, and you laugh for the first time in months, it's a nice feeling.

"God, he was scared shitless. I was in the clearing for probably 25 minutes when he found me. I started crying and he just hugged me so hard.. I mean, he probably would've been pissed if I had stayed but he thought I'd gotten lost. We laid down in the clearing and looked up at the sky, and sometimes when I see the sky I can just pretend I'm back there. Like, if I try hard enough I'll open my eyes and we'll still be there, he'll be holding my hand and I'll just be a stupid 8 year old who got lost in the woods." you realize you started crying at some point and you get that sick feeling again, but Carl just reaches out to touch your hand.

"We can all dream." he adds, and you nod, wiping your eyes silently and leaving it at that.

Something you always admired about your dad was how strong he was. 

You remember trying to mimic him once, you were pissed as all hell and you stood up high, puffed out your chest, and screamed. Of course, this was in 4th grade and you got yelled at for "behavioral issues", but when the teacher told him what happened he seemed.. proud. He gave you tips that night, he told you you don't have to yell to be intimidating, you just need to assert "who you are", and you'll be listened to. 

Damn, do you miss him. It's been 2 years and you know it's a false hope but you'd be lying if you said you weren't kept up every night by the thought of seeing him again.

You notice Rick jogging your way, and you sit up, you and Carl drawn from your own worlds.

"Carl, we got saviors at the gates, take Lucy and go watch Judith at the house." Rick spits out.

The word saviors doesn't sound too bad, but you've heard pained stories of what they've done to Alexandria, and with the mental note of ironic name choices you follow Carl quickly. You know people do bad things to survive, but you'd prefer not to meet the "saviors".


End file.
